A Glorious Monster
by almuvira
Summary: What if our favorite modern day star-cross'd lovers had met during Edward's "bout of rebellious adolescence". Would Bella survive to tell the tale?


**Maybe it'll be a one-shot, maybe not. Review if you terribly want me to continue, I will only continue after a good amount of them :) *smiles evilly*; it's not that I don't want to, it's just that it will be silly to continue this will all my other unfinished fanfictions if no one wants it continued. Oh and I'm not sure what to rate this so I did M just in case.**

**Anything recognizable of coursely belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

I strolled through the dark streets of the town. The thirst in my throat was beyond burning tonight; I had gone as long as I could without hunting. Carlisle's face was continuously playing in front of my mind's eye, his golden eyes staring forgivingly with undeserved understanding into my own evil crimson ones. I pushed his face aside and searched through the thoughts of the humans surrounding me; who would be the monster I feasted on tonight?

And then I heard it. Vile thoughts, ideas, images running through this vile human's mind, accompanied by the innocent image of a poor, terrified young girl. As much as it pained me to have these low-lives inside me; it was the only way I felt I could reconcile my conscience.

I set off running as fast as I could – and still inconspicuously – to the place where these thoughts were coming from; something seemed off, an absence from this recurring scene. Then I realized that there were no frightened thoughts from the victim to go with the ones emitting from the pursuers mind.

**************************************************************************************************

Tears streamed down my face as I shakily power walked away from my follower, but the distance between us didn't grow as he began to walk at the same speed.

It had started off as a normal afternoon; my friends and I met up after work and went to our usual café and had our usual dinner. They made fun of me when I fell out of the booth and then we all walked outside and exchanged goodbyes. Those with cars offered lifts - I declined; my apartment was only three blocks away, I could easily walk, I needed the exercise.

"Sure you won't fall down on your way home and not be able to walk any further, Bella?" One of my friends laughed.

"Ha, ha." I had said sarcastically and poked my tongue out at him.

The road to my street was dark with only a small amount of streetlights. It never bothered me before; I wasn't one to begin freaking out at any tiny movement. But tonight something felt off, some intuitive part of my subconscious alerted me of an impending danger. I decided not to pay any attention to it, _you're just scaring yourself Bella,_ I thought to myself and kept walking, but that didn't keep my heart beat from accelerating and my palms from beginning to sweat. I was being stupid.

Then from my peripheral vision I saw a shadow. Slowly I had turned my head and saw a man, I could only tell he was a man from the shape of his silhouette and his rough walk, a few feet away from me.

The sirens in my head went off, I retained a calm physique while my insides were twisting and shaking. _Stop being stupid, he's probably just going the same way you are, he doesn't deserve for you to be getting scared about him in this way._ But the calm logic of my thoughts was a complete mask. I briskly crossed the road, it made me feel safer but then I saw the shadow cross to my side as well, casually and purposefully. I quickened my pace, no longer ignoring the adrenalin growing in my veins. His pace quickened to match mine.

_No, please, please just let him be in a hurry. Please. _I begged to whoever was listening. I felt tears of fear well up and then stream down my face. The fear and adrenalin were controlling my body now; I was lost in a blurry state, only half-knowing what was going on. My legs moved faster, my quick walk turning into a run. I heard the heavy footsteps of the man speed up; he was running too.

_Oh no, oh no, oh no._ It was taking everything I had not to sob out loud, the tears were blurring my vision now. I turned a corner; that would take me out of his sight for a few moments. But then I identified the consequences of this decision. There was a brick wall at the end of this small alleyway, trapping me here, leading me to my death.

_Crap, crap, _crap!_ Please someone help me. _Something stopped me from screaming, there was a part of me that hoped the darkness could stop him from finding me if I stayed quite. But then I saw his large, dark figure at the end of the alleyway. I ran towards the brick wall. And then I saw it, my tiny ray of hope - an escape. I ran towards the large metal door at the end of the alley close to the brick wall. My hands thudded against it, with the force of my speed. I searched for the doorknob, feeling my way down the side of the door. My hands were shaking and I saw the man walk slowly towards me, biding his time, building up suspense. Little did he know, I was just about to escape. My shaking palm found the round knob. I turned it, but it barely budged. I did it again, this time pushing my weight against the door. My ray of hope was doused as I realized the large metal door, my one chance at an escape, was locked.

"HELP ME!" I screamed banging my fists again the door. "PLEASE!"

Then I felt a punch strike me in the face.

"Shut up!" said the man fiercely.

I opened my eyes and saw his face in the dim light coming from above the door. His face looked cruel and impatient, like he was tired of waiting the moment he knew would come, the moment that had come to him many times before, with all his previous victims. I studied his face and a sudden recognition made me gasp. This was the man I had seen earlier on the news. The police didn't have a picture of him, but the one victim who had managed to escape his horrible clutches described his face and build to warn any young women that may find him following them.

"Ahh, I've found me one who pays attention to the news." He said with a rough voice when he saw my recognition, smiling cruelly at me.

"Get off me!" I yelled and moved my legs to kick him in the gut. For a moment his hands freed me and held onto his stomach, grasping the pain my foot had inflicted. I seized this moment of freedom and tried to get up but I felt him grab the collar of my shirt and pull me down. His hands seized my neck and began to choke me. I could barely breathe.

"Please, stop," I spluttered. He let go and stood up giving me a second to fill my lungs with air before he kicked me in the stomach. I curled up in pain, sobbing now. I felt him grab my hair and pull me out of my fetal position. I couldn't fight back; fear and pain had frozen me, forcing me to comply with what he was doing to me. As I zoned in and out of consciousness I felt him punch me in the face again then begin to undo the buttons of my shirt.

"Stop," I murmured, "please."

"Kiss me." He said fiercely grabbing my cheeks. But before he could say anything else I felt a gush of wind and his weight was lifted from over my body. I tried to open my eyes when I heard him yell.

"FUCK OFF!" He swung his fist towards the other man, no, not man but boy. This boy could not be older than I was. I was suddenly scared for the young man.

"Run, please." I tried to whisper, but the words barely came out of my mouth before I heard a blood-curling scream.

"That's what you get for not picking on people your own size." Said a musical voice, calm and tired, somehow filled with regret and irritation at the same time. It was not the same as the man's hoarse and rough voice and I suddenly realized that the young boy had defeated my attacker.

I tried to sit up, to look at what he was doing now, because the night had gone eerily quiet, yet I still felt their presence near me, but the pain in my stomach was too much. I groaned and rolled onto my side. I tried to look around from my position on the ground and finally located the unnaturally pale skin of the young man reflecting the light overhead. He was hunched over the other man, as though helping him, but no, that couldn't be right. I blinked my eyes a few more times until my vision became more focused and tried to make sense of what I was seeing.

Something was wrong; the young man's face was somehow pressed against my attacker's neck, as though kissing it. I almost threw up from disgust, how could anyone kiss such a filthy creature? I tried to focus harder, what could he possibly be doing?

"No," I whispered, it had finally hit me. But before I could so much as breathe he looked up at me, his mouth was covered in what looked like blood. I felt my head spin but fought it and focused on his face. It was…shocked, staring at me with its perfect features. Then my heart didn't have a chance to beat and he was standing over me, having covered the distance between the man and me in a fraction of a second.

I watched him smell the air and a new fear engulfed me.

"No! Please," I pleaded with my new found voice as he stepped towards me. I saw his eyes then, they were like nothing I had ever seen, in truth though everything about him was like nothing I'd ever seen, but his eyes… They were a vivid crimson. They were hungry. They stared down at me questioningly and filled with what I identified as fear. But how could _his_ eyes contain fear, when I, the helpless weak girl lying at his feet, currently knew the worst fear there was in this world.

"Get out!" he snapped. He sounded like there was no air in his lungs. "LEAVE! NOW!"

I couldn't understand why he'd want me to leave. I tried to stand up, but as soon as my feet began to hold me up I fell down again.

"I-I can't." I said quietly. I began sobbing at my uselessness. This boy, this glorious monster, this terrible savior – whatever he was – was going to hurt me and I knew it.

He looked into my eyes, his own, crimson eyes were searching, searching for something that obviously was not there. He seemed frustrated, as though an expectation had not been met. And then that pain, that hunger from before returned to his face when I saw him take the tiniest of breaths.

His hand grabbed the door handle crushing it.

"You – " he scrunched his face up, "must get away from here."

"I'm sorry." I murmured. It was beyond crazy that I was apologizing to him but I felt… guilty that I couldn't.

"You have to _try_." He said in his beautifully pained voice, I blinked and he was at the other wall, grabbing onto it.

"Can't you help me?" I asked; feeling annoyed. It was strange, this monster should have made me terrified beyond comprehension, I should have been frozen to the spot, unfeeling and unmoving, and yet here I was feeling annoyance at his orders and lack of help.

He shook his head and then disappeared into the night.

I tried to move, tried to crawl along the ground to the opening at the end of the alley but the weight pressing against my head, forcing me into unconsciousness was becoming too heavy. I was angry at the young man. How could he save me so effortlessly but then leave me to rot within three meters of my, now dead, attacker? Why couldn't his strong arms, that had so easily thrown the disgusting man off me, carry me home?

The darkness engulfed me, pulling me under, and before I completely lost consciousness I saw his eyes, his vivid, crimson eyes staring back at me in my mind's eye, full of apology.


End file.
